


Under the stars

by IncongruousStrawberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncongruousStrawberry/pseuds/IncongruousStrawberry
Summary: A chance encounter reunites you with your friend Akaashi after six long years apart and old feelings start to bloom.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Under the stars

While you were waiting in line at the coffee shop, your mind wandering aimlessly, your attention was captured by the shirt of the man in front of you. It was a long, elegant grey shirt that pleasantly contrasted with the pitch black hair of the man.  
“Here’s your coffee. Have a nice day!” said the barista while delivering the hot beverage to him.  
Soon the man turned back in order to exit the shop, but his gaze met yours for a brief moment and the both of you froze in place.  
“Y/n?” “Keiji?” You both said in unison.  
Your movie-like moment was interrupted by the barista. “Would you like to order, miss?”  
You ordered your usual coffee distractedly, glancing at Akaashi, hoping he would not leave before exchanging some words, and you weren’t disappointed. He tilted his head toward a small coffee table near him making it clear he would have waited for you there.  
Once you finally got your coffee - that short minute had seemed endless - you reached him.  
“May I?” you asked politely.  
“Of course” he replied calmly.  
You hung your bag on the squared chair and looked at the man, a small lump in your throat. “It’s been a while”, you said with a vaguely embarrassed smile.  
You hadn’t seen him since your last year of high school, which was… six years ago.  
“It’s been a while indeed. I didn’t know you were back in Tokyo.”  
“Yes, I got a job transfer last Winter. I’ve missed this city.” As you finished replying, you took a sip of your hot coffee and breathed out slowly.  
“I see.” The boy did the same.  
“Did you eventually manage to enter the literature department like you wanted?” you asked and then fixed a loose strand of hair that had fallen from your bun.  
Akaashi’s brows furrowed almost imperceptibly. “No, I work as an editor for a shonen manga magazine at the moment.”  
You smiled. “That seems exciting! I didn’t even know you liked manga.”

The conversation went on naturally for a while as you both talked about your jobs, your past experiences and the fact that you never had enough time for your hobbies.  
As you distractedly looked at your watch, you suddenly realised that you were on your lunch break and that it was time to start going back, but you had something to say before that.  
“I…”, you started saying while alternating your glances at the man and at the cup of coffee in front of you, “I was a bit sad that you never wrote me after I gave you my number the last day of school.” It had taken you a lot of courage to say that but after all these years you were still curious about why he had never contacted you.  
You had gotten along very well during high school and for a moment you had thought that something might have even bloomed if it hadn’t been for the fact that you were changing city in order to attend your chosen university. But his message had never come.   
When you managed to raise your gaze and you looked at Akaashi in his beautiful gunmetal blue eyes, you could see that there was a slight hint of surprise in his gaze. “But I did write to you”, he said simply.  
“You did?”, you asked in astonishment, “I’ve never received anything. Are you sure?”  
The man took out his phone. “Yes, I still have your number in my SIM, look.” After some seconds he gave you his phone and your contact was there.  
You stared at it for a moment and then made a frustrated chortle. “The last number is 8, not 5.”  
Akaashi took his phone back and stared at it for several seconds. “So I wrote to a random person, uh?”  
You grinned. “Well, at least now I know that you wrote. I thought you didn’t want to keep in touch. But why didn’t you try writing again or something?”  
Akaashi, as serious as usual, looked at you, resigned. “I thought you were busy and…” He didn’t finish his sentence.

After six years you had both discovered that the lack of contact had been due to a simple typing mistake. That meant… What did that mean? It’s been six years, I can’t expect things to restart from when they stopped…   
As you were lost in thought, the dark haired man stood up. “I have to go back to work now, but I’d like to talk some more to you”, he said as naturally as one would say that it’s sunny outside.  
“Y-yes, me too”, you replied, suddenly shy and stood up, grabbing your bag and the empty cup of coffee.  
“Wait, let me check something first.” Akaashi tapped his phone for a while and a moment later your phone rang.  
When you took it out of the bag, you saw the unknown number calling and looked at the man in front of you. “Is it you?”  
Akaashi nodded. “Now I’m sure I have the correct number and you have mine too”, he paused for a moment, “Are you free this evening?”  
You looked on your left, trying to remember your schedule. “Yes. I’ll finish work at seven.”  
Akaashi looked at his phone again for a while. “Here”, he said while putting away his phone.  
Your phone rang again and you opened a message with a gps location.  
“This is where I live. If you don’t feel too tired after work, feel free to pass by. I can grab something to eat before going home.”  
You wondered what your face was saying at that moment, because surely your mind was all over the place. Not only you had just met your high school crush after six long years, but he was as stunning as ever, his calm aura making you feel comfortable and serene, and he hadn’t forgotten about you. To make it even weirder, he had just invited you to his place too.

-

After a not so productive afternoon - the earlier meeting with your long lost friend had taken all your attention - you had finally finished work and you took the train to reach Akaashi’s house. It wasn’t far and soon you found yourself in front of a little house’s door, hesitating, with your finger hovering close to the doorbell. Come on, it’s just dinner.  
You pressed the little button and a ding dong echoed behind the door. A few moments later, Akaashi appeared in all his splendour. “You made it”, he said with a faint but sweet smile. Just looking at his face made your heart skip a beat.  
“Sorry to intrude”, you said while entering his home and taking off your shoes.  
He soon made you follow him to the kitchen, where a box of onigiri and other tasty foods were lying on the counter, and you took a seat on one of the stools.

“This tastes so good”, you said after having swallowed a mouthful of rice.  
“Yeah. I know a good place”, Akaashi replied while he calmly ate his food. You loved to watch him eat. He was methodic and serene, never too fast, never too slow. You had noticed it in the school canteen and now you were reminded of it once again. To be fair, everything Akaashi did was done in that way. He wasn’t the type to get all hyped or loud, but he wasn’t exactly shy either; he was very smart and witty, but never arrogant. He had a perfect and almost surreal balance of qualities that made you like him with every fiber of your soul.  
You could talk about *everything* with him, no limits applied. Even your field of work - art history - which was boring to almost everyone, seemed to interest him and the two of you talked about it all dinner, inserting some high school memories every now and then, like that time in which Bokuto had tried to tackle you out of nowhere and you had ducked so fast he had gone crashing against the wall.  
“That was hilarious”, said Akaashi chuckling slightly.  
“I know! I felt bad but I couldn’t stop laughing”, you replied, tears almost falling down your eyes due to your laughing.  
You realised that dinner had been over since at least an hour ago - time flows fast when one has fun - and you stood up, taking yours and Akaashi’s plate in order to wash them, but the boy grabbed your wrist delicately. “Don’t. I’ll think about these later.”  
As you let the plates go, he moved away from the kitchen without releasing your wrist and led you toward a small garden situated on the back of the house. It was covered in pleasantly green grass and small white flowers and the fences were dressed in a rampant plant that made the place look like a secret and magical place far away from the city.  
“It’s so pretty”, you said with your eyes wide open.  
Akaashi released your wrist and picked one of the small flowers. Then he came close to you and tucked it among your curly hair. “You are pretty”, he said then, looking closely at you.  
Your mouth opened in a silent gasp as Akaashi leaned forward a bit more, his gaze fixed on you, letting you do your move now.  
And so you did. You gathered all the courage you had in your body and placed your lips on his in a sweet, soft kiss.  
When you were about to move away, the blue eyed man enveloped you with his arms and kept you close, kissing you once again.  
Time stopped. You couldn’t feel the breeze brushing against your skin, you couldn’t hear the clacson of a car nearby, you only felt Akaashi’s lips on yours. They were soft, delicate, curious. He was kissing you slowly, like an explorer entering an unknown cave for the first time. His hands pressed against your back lightly, keeping you close.  
You could feel butterflies in your stomach, a sensation long forgotten, and you couldn’t have felt happier.  
Akaashi finally let go and he looked at you with an enigmatic expression. “Do you want to lie down a bit?”, he looked at the firmament, “The sky is particularly clear tonight”.  
You looked at him, then at the turf under you, then back at him. “Sure.” A calm and happy smile was on your face.  
You both laid down on the grass, a pleasant sensation of freshness tickling your necks and arms in that warm Summer night. You were standing quite close, with your shoulders touching each other, but it wasn’t enough for Akaashi. He raised his torso and turned so that his head was now lying on your stomach.  
“Tell me if I’m too heavy”, he said, his voice vaguely shy.  
You didn’t reply by words, but soon started stroking his soft, black hair while you looked at the small twinkling stars above.  
Akaashi silently hummed in approval and you felt a tiny shiver run along the arm you were caressing him with.  
You stayed like that for quite some time, partly talking, mostly in silence, a sense of peace permeating you both and the gentle breeze accompanying every moment.  
Suddenly, Akaashi raised himself, placing his left arm on your right so that he could stand over you. His eyes were locked with yours and you could feel his gaze examining every detail of your face with a sweetness that you had never seen before in all your life.  
“It’s strange, you know? So much time has passed but I feel like it was yesterday that we ate together in school and that you came to see some of my training sessions.” The boy sighed. “It feels like it was yesterday when I looked at you while you were busy studying and when I was trying to find the courage to ask you out.”  
Your face contracted in an expression of incredulity. “Are you serious? You wanted to ask me out?” You had always wanted for him to ask you out, but he never did, so in the end you thought he only thought of you as a friend.  
The man gazed at you like you had asked a very silly question. “Of course i wanted to. But it never seemed like the right moment, especially since it was very rare to be alone with you, and, before I knew it, high school had ended.” Akaashi’s brows furrowed lightly and you could almost feel the regret he was feeling in that moment.  
You smiled sweetly at him. “But now we’re here”, you said caressing his hair.  
Akaashi’s expression relaxed, his face now beautifully serene, and he cupped your cheek with his right hand, getting close to you.  
Soft, small kisses showered on you as fresh raindrops during a Summer storm and you felt a sense of pure bliss, your body tensing and relaxing at the same time.  
It was maybe because of this relaxation that you were completely caught by surprise when you felt Akaashi’s tongue brush on your upper lip. Your breath broke for an instant and your lips disclosed, letting Akaashi insert his tongue between them. With every passing moment, your kisses became hotter and hotter, your head emptying completely and your body pleasantly tensing up in response to that solicitation.  
It wasn’t long before Akaashi changed position, putting himself entirely over you, his legs alternated with yours, his right hand now caressing your shoulder gently. His lips had made you forget every uncertainty and you soon found yourself biting his lower lip delicately, making him wince a bit and giving the start to the wandering of his hand.  
While you hooked your arms around his neck, in fact, Akaashi started touching you more and more, until his hand was under your shirt and under your bra and you were moaning softly at the touch of his fingers around your nipple.  
Your kisses had become faster and sloppier and your breathing was excited. “I”, Akaashi started before giving you another kiss, “I’d really like to touch you more.”  
You didn’t know exactly what he meant, but you trusted him, so you simply nodded and kissed him again, now curious on what was about to happen.  
A moment later, you found yourself being grateful that you were wearing a skirt that day, because Akaashi’s long fingers were now all over your thighs and he was touching the soft skin of yours as if it was an extremely precious artifact. His lips were now tickling your neck with warm kisses and soon sugary moans left your mouth as the man started trailing a couple of fingers along your core with only your panties separating him from your bare skin.  
You were getting wet and you could feel it well. You thought that Akaashi must have felt it too, because when he touched you his breathing had stopped for a moment.  
You unhooked your arms and started unbuttoning Akaashi’s shirt, soon starting to touch his nice chest. He inserted his hand under your panties, sliding his fingers directly along your wet core, teasing you a bit before starting to focus on your clitoris. You had to bite your lip in order to avoid moaning out loud.  
The idea of being outside crossed your mind for a moment but it was soon swept away when Akaashi started kissing you again, his member pressing on your thigh through his pants.  
“Ke-Keiji…”, you said in an almost whiny tone, “Take off your pants.”  
Akaashi didn’t need to be told twice. He moved his fingers away from you and took off his pants, but when he looked at your aroused face he decided to lower his boxers too, making you bite your lip at the view of his erection.  
He hovered over you once again, his eyes intensely locked on you. “Can I?” he said in a soft voice.  
“Yes”, you replied as you helped him raise your skirt a bit more and take off your panties, letting them hook on one of your ankles.  
Akaashi then asked for confirmation one last time with his gaze and as you nodded he started rubbing the tip of his member on the entrance of your core.  
He is so hot. You wanted him inside you as you had wanted nothing else in your life before and your eyes got lost in the entirety of Akaashi’s body. You adored every single inch of him. He slowly pushed his member inside of you, finding a bit of resistance due to the lack of preparation and making your breathing laboured. He grunted almost imperceptibly as he went deeper and deeper, adding that solicitation to the physical one. After a moment of stillness in which he had let you adjust, he started moving. His movements were slow and helped you transform the little pain you were feeling into sweet pleasure. Then he started thrusting a bit faster. You tried to hold back your moans as much as you could but there was a limit to the self-control you could have as the wonderful man sank in you over and over again.  
Your eyes, before close, opened up to enjoy the beautiful view that unfolded in front of you and soon met Akaashi’s. His expression was beautiful and filled with pleasure as he quickened the pace once more.  
At a certain point you thought he might have been about to come, but he quickly pulled off and sat on his pants, that were lying on the grass, grabbing your wrist and making you sit on him. He moved your shirt and bra up your body, releasing your breasts once again and then put his hand on your hips, helping you lower on him. Feeling his member filling you again, and in this position you could feel it even deeper, made you breathe shakily and that shake only increased as Akaashi started moving too. You soon managed to fall into a pleasant rhythm. With every bounce of your body the pleasure rose and when Akaashi took one of your nipples between his lips and your resolution to remain quiet shattered as a series of soft moans escaped your lips.  
Your breathing became laboured once again and so did Akaashi’s. You had to put a hand in front of your mouth to try and stop your moans that were now becoming louder and louder. You enjoyed Akaashi’s thrusts in you, feeling the hotness in your core rise and your walls tighten as you reached your orgasm. Your voice, your breasts brushing him, your inner walls clenching on him, all this made Akaashi reach his peak too and he quickly moved you aside as he released his arousal, his brows furrowed in a beautiful expression of pleasure.  
You gazed at him and chuckled softly.  
Akaashi looked at you with a curious and perplexed face. “Why are you laughing?”  
You smiled softly. “Well, it took me six years, but I’ve finally been with the prettiest setter I’ve ever laid my eyes on…” You chuckled again.  
Akaashi made a serious expression. “If I had known you really liked me we wouldn’t have needed to wait six years.”  
You leaned closer and placed a honey kiss on his lips. “Ifs are useless, let’s enjoy our present.”  
At that point the dark haired man wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tight. “You are right. I want to enjoy my present everyday from now on.” As he said that, he gave you a kiss on the cheek and hugged you a little bit tighter.


End file.
